Study Date
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot drabble as high school cheerleader Liz Allan has a study session with her nerdy tutor/boyfriend Peter Parker. Peter/Liz.


**Yeah this is based on idea of Peter tutoring Liz which has been used in the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, the chapter 'TutorMan Liz Allan' of a story called Spider-Mance and the story Spider-Man: Year One. Plus my main inspiration is looking up Peter and Liz on Tumblr showed pictures titled Study Date which inspired me to try writing this now. This is my own take on it since the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon made me a fan of the pairing and I hope it's the official pairing for the MCU since she seems like she will be the love interest for Spider-Man Homecoming (the movie I am looking forward to the most this year). Just so you know though inspired this is its own universe.**

Sixteen year old Liz Allan was a student at Midtown High and lived in the neighbourhood of Queens, New York. She was a member of the cheerleading squad and was one of the popular students who were pretty much unofficially known as the 'In Crowd'. She was pretty much happy with her life even though there were problems with the various heroes and villains out there. With the likes of Thor, Captain America, the Fantastic Four, the X Men and Iron Man and the Avengers popping up several years ago and New York having its own street level vigilante known as Spider-Man popped up a year ago.

She did not think much of the unpopular students like the classroom geeks and nerds like Peter Parker (who some people nicknamed the school's only professional wallflower) who was in her class, she did not fit the clichéd cheerleader stereotype of making remarks, insulting or picking on them but she usually just stayed clear of them. However she started to struggle in her biology class so she was assigned Peter Parker as her tutor. She just accepted it despite some remarks from the other members of the 'In Crowd' especially Eugene 'Flash' Thompson of the school's football team and main tormentor of Peter, especially since if her grades kept going down she could risk losing her place on the Cheerleading Squad.

He started coming to her house to tutor her but while it started her getting his help she found he had a charming personality and she could not help but find him cute.

After making sure she was ready she went into her room, playing some games on her phone to pass the time but smirked putting the phone away as she heard the front door being knocked. Walking down the stairs she answered the door to see Peter there in his jacket and glasses. "Hey there Petey, come right in and let's get started." She told him dragging him inside by his arm and Peter barely had time to blush at the use of the little nickname that Liz came up for him.

They went into her room and sitting down onto her bed, Peter took out his biology books out of his backpack and after opening it they then began work on the tutoring. "Must say Petey, ever since this started I have been managing to improve on my grades. Especially since Biology usually is my worst subject and at this rate I can forget about worrying about losing my spot on the Cheerleading Squad." Liz told him and he smirked in response.

"I don't think before I would ever get a beautiful girl to listen to me before, much less want a relationship with me. You know with us now going on study dates as well as study dates but without the study part..." Peter said sheepishly and Liz could not help but chuckle at the stupid crack he made. Ever since they went onto dating mode she had to deal with disapproval and interference from others of the 'In Crowd'.

"Sometime you want our next date to see Beauty and the Beast?" Liz asked Peter gave her a look but Liz laughed when she realised what he must be thinking. "Don't worry; you will never be a beast to me." Liz assured him but had to snap him back to reality while he imagined Liz wearing Belle's yellow dress.

Soon after the studying was done Peter asked "now with that out of the way, do you think I can get my payment now?" Liz smirked at him as she threw his backpack to the floor and they began kissing. Once they let go Liz went to get a DVD from her desk and showed him that it was the first Ghostbusters movie. Laughing at his nerdy excitement she set it up on the TV so they could watch. The young couple didn't know that when the backpack landed on its side on the floor that falling out was a red glove with a web pattern stitched in...

 **I wish this would have ended up longer but here it is. Plus I decided to have Peter keep his glasses as I noticed apart from the Mary Jane comic series, most of the Spider-Man stories have him ditch the glasses after getting bitten. I know that sort of makes sense since it affected his senses but I decided to change it here.**


End file.
